


out of the shadows and into the light.

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant in a weird way, Clizzy - Freeform, Dreams, F/F, Love, Pining, Pre-Series, Sapphics, Short, Soulmates, for clizzyyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Isabelle dreams and somewhere in the heart  of New York, Clary waits.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	out of the shadows and into the light.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzymalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymalec/gifts).



> warnings: none  
> for saskia. for clizzy year. for all the sapphics that still read sapphic sh fics.
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

As a child, Isabelle remembered a burning sensation on the inner corner of her arm where a vivid swirl of color appeared after a day of endless training. The pain was instantaneous but the aftermath was beautiful.

She had looked at her arm with gentle awe, rainbows color bursting in bright streaks swirling alight in flowers. Ivy vines crept through the mark with a slash of intricate runes intertwined.

It was different. It was not like a typical Soul Rune but much more bright and colorful and alive - everything the Shadow World was not.

Isabelle remembered looking at her mark, tracing the design over and over again.

She had felt so many emotions and she remembered the desire to show her Soul Rune off to the whole world, to scream look at how perfect this design is and how beautiful my soulmate is.

In return, she has begun to dream. Dreamed of a fiery girl with vivid hair and bright anger — artistry in her soul and a vibrance that bled into real life seamlessly.

The dreams never remain for long but the girl’s face always stays behind long afterwards, remnants of a ghostly shadow.

Isabelle knows in her heart; the dreams match her soulmate.

I will find you — it’s a vow and at promise at once. In the darkness of her bedroom, Isabelle closes her eyes and yearns. 

Somewhere in the heart of New York City, Clary gasps as her own Soul Rune flares. (She doesn’t know what it means but inside of her heart, she knows she will.)


End file.
